FR: P7/Transcript
Part 7 (A report of Kira's victory over Nessa is seen on the TV of the heroes' hotel room.) James: That really was a close battle. Laverne: Very close. Kira: I'm just glad I pulled through. You were a huge challenge, Nessa. Nessa: It'll be getting more challenging as you continue your journey, Kira. Just be ready for when you battle Kabu. (James' phone rings. He answers.) James: Hey, Natsuki. Natsuki: (Phone) Hey. James: You on your way back? (The scene goes to the hotel's elevators. Natsuki enters the elevator.) Natsuki: '''I just got in the elevator. So yeah, I'm on my way back. I got you all some treats from this place Nessa told me about. '''Nessa: Oh. So you decided to check it out? Natsuki: Yep. I sampled one of the cupcakes there, and they were awesome!! Nessa: That's nice! James: Yeah. Anyway, I'll see you when you get back up here. Natsuki: You got it. (James hangs up. The scene goes back to Natsuki in the elevator. Suddenly, the lights begin to flicker and the elevator starts creeking. Suddenly, the elevator stops and the lights go out. The hotel room's power goes out as well.) Alex: The hell?! Nessa: What's happening?! Jessica: Uh.. Guys?! (Jessica gestures everyone to look out the window. The power in the entire town is going out.) James: The grid for the entire town went down. (Alex is seen on his communicator.) Alex: Okay. Thanks for the heads up! (To the heroes) My teammate Will just sent me the report, he's recieving reports of incidents in Hulbury, Motostoke, Spikemuth, and Hammerlocke. The source seems to be coming from Hulbury. James: Oh no. Another Cyber Attack! (Activates communicator) Natsuki! Can you hear me? Natsuki: (Comms) Oh thank God! It's you, James! What's going on?! James: '''It's a Cyber Attack, Natsuki. The epicenter is here in Hulbury! '''Natsuki: (Comms) What?! James, I'm stuck in this damn elevator! I don't know how I'm getting out!! I can't reach that damn emergency hatch! Alex: Did you call anyone for help? Natsuki: My phone seems to be jammed, so I sent an SOS from my communicator! James: You contacted help. Okay. Sit tight, Natsuki. We'll come to you. Natsuki: Be careful out there!! N... not that I care or anything. (Communication ends.) Alex: We need to find a way inside the elevator shaft. James: Got it! Jess? Jessica: Right behind you. Alex: Nessa, Kira, Laverne, try get the other guests to safety. We could be facing an invasion here. Nessa: On it!! (James, Jessica, and Alex rush out of the room. Natsuki is sitting in the elevator, nervous. Suddenly she hears movement from the top of the elevator. She stands ready for any confrontation. Suddenly, the emergency hatch on the ceiling is opened. A team of 4 operators in gas masks are seen in the shaft. Two of them rope down into the elevator.) ???: Are you Natsuki, Guardian of Light? Natsuki: Y..yeah. ???: We got your beacon. (The team leader unmasks.) Price: Captain John Price, SAS. Where's the rest of your team? Natsuki: Seventh floor. Price: Alright. (To the other operator) Sergeant. ???: Rog. (The second operator unmasks.) Garrick: Sergeant Kyle Garrick. Don't worry. We're getting you out of here. (Price and Garrick pull Natsuki out of the elevator. They then rope out of the shaft and run for the seventh floor, where they run into James, Alex, and Jessica.) James: Natsuki!! (Natsuki and James embrace each other.) Alex: Captain Price. Glad you're here. (Price and Alex's shake hands) Price: Good to see ya again mate. (Price then turns to the heroes) Price: So. You're the new kids that Lexi pick huh? James: Yep. That's us. Jessica: You're new heroes are ready to be awesome! Garrick: Kid I'd be careful with that cockiness of yours. It might get you killed. Jessica: Ha. Not likely. Price: Come on, let's get your team back together and show what we are up against. (Scene cuts to later back in the heroes room at Price start to explain the situation) Price: We managed to figure out the source of where these latest cyber attacks accord. Right here in Hulbury. Kira: Its happening here? Garrick: That's right. Its in some townhouse. Laverne: So we just gotta get into the townhouse and we can stop this attack. Price: Not that simple kid. Its not only the cyber attack we gotta worry about. MI6 detected a small Fire Nation invasion force heading this way. Nessa: The Fire Nation is attacking Hulbury? Garrick: That's right. Jessica: We gotta stop them! Alex: We also got to head to the townhouse. James: Then we'll need to split up. Captain Price, you think you and your men can go to the townhouse while the rest of us deals with the Fire Nation? Price: I think we can manage that. Natsuki: Well. I guess now's a good time to test those powers of ours. Alex: Captain Price, permission to join Bravo Team to breach the townhouse. Price: Granted. Nessa: I'll join James and the others in stopping the Fire Nation. Kira: Can I help? Jessica: Kira? Kira: I don't know anything about saving the world, or this Order of the Storm stuff, but I don't want these Fire Nation guys to destroy the town. So please let me help. James: If you wanna help, we'd be glad for you to give us a hand. Kira: Thanks. I won't let you down. Price: Right then. Let's move out. (The heroes all head out of the room to begin they're missions. Price, Garrick, and Alex along with some marines are seen heading toward a townhouse) Garrick: Target in sight. Price: Roger that. Move in. But keep your eyes open. (The team moves into the house. They see a couple of entrances) Price: Two ways in. We'll have to breath both sides. Alex, take the other entrance. Garrick, on me. Alex: Copy that. (Alex and two marines go with Alex to one of the entrances as Garrick get to the other) Alex: In position. Price: On my go. …. Now! (Price gets the door open and the team moves in) Price: Area clear! Alex: Area clear! Price: Search the house. Leave nothing unturned. Garrick: Rog. (The team moves through the first floor, clearing out everyroom of hostiles.) Alpha 2: First floor clear. Price: Rally at the staircase. (The team regroups at the staircase.) Price: Bravo Six, moving to the second floor. (The team moves upstairs and clear all the rooms. They find nothing of interest on the second floor.) Garrick: Second floor cleared. (The team regroups and moves towards the attic. They enter the attic and see a Data Center and a set of computers. The computer says "Virus Activated".) Garrick: Looks like we found a bloody nerve center. Price: Sergeant, extract the drive from the Data Center. We'll need all the information we can get from it. (Garrick removes the drive from the Data Center. Alex then gives him a flash drive.) Alex: A little program Will wrote that will erase the virus. (Garrick inserts the flash drive into the computer and activates the virus buster, ending the attack. The lights in town come back on. Two Fire Nation ships are seen approaching town. Garrick looks at the log in name.) Garrick: Captain, I got a login name: J. Goshen. Price: Looks like we have a lead. The data drive should tell us more. (To the team) Alright, we're done here. Let's move on. (James, Natsuki, Laverne, Jessica, Kira, and Nessa see the incoming ships.) James: That's them! This should be the first test of our new powers! Nessa: Let's sink them! (Nessa lets out Drednaw and brings the heroes alongside the ship. The heroes manage to board the ship. The soldiers onboard approach them with haste.) FN Soldier: DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!! (Natsuki does some move that results in a solar flare, blinding the soldiers. The heroes rush in. Laverne unleashes a bolt of lightning at a squad, taking them out.) Laverne: Whoa!! Now that's electrifying!! James: Nice one bro! Jessica: Now its my turn! (Jessica thrusts her arms up, and suddenly a large bit of the earth shoots up and easily knocks away soldiers who were heading toward the town) Jessica: YEAH!! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!! Nessa: Kira! Ready to do this? Kira: Me and Mudkip are ready! Nessa: Then let's do it! Drednaw, Rock Tomb! Kira: Mudkip! Water Gun, go! (Nessa and Kira's Pokémon do they're respected attacks toward some soldiers, defeating each one of them) Kira: All right! That- Leverne: LOOK OUT!! (Leverne pulls Kira out of the way of a fire ball) Kira: Whoa!! (Some soldiers are shoot fire balls at the group. James steps and blows a massive gust of wind and pushes them away) James: ALL RIGHT! Natsuki: That's some crazy wind power James! James: Now I'm getting into this! Jessica: '''Let's do everyone a favor and sink those ships! '''Natsuki: I like that idea!! Nessa: Let's do it!! (The heroes unleash all of their power and destroy the Fire Nation ships, with the Fire Nation soldiers looking in horror. The soldiers try to run into town to try and begin to destroy it, but they're then immobilized by Price and Bravo Team.) SAS Soldier 1: '''Bad idea, bloke! (Bravo team proceeds to secure the invading soldiers. They put some collars on them.) '''James: What are those collars for? Nessa: It nullifies their power. They can't firebend with those on. James: Cool. Price: Get them out of here! (On comms) Bravo Six to Cobalt Four, confirming station time. Cobalt Four: '''Ten minutes. '''Price: Rog. Hold orbit. (Price and Garrick walk over to James and his friends.) Price: I think it's best to say you kids have this under control. You did good stopping the invasion. James: Thanks, Captain. Garrick: You know Fire Lord Ozai's gonna make you pay for this. Jessica: We will make them pay. James: We'll be ready. Price: My men are gonna remain here for a few days and put together all the pieces of the puzzle and clean this place up. Nessa: Allow me to help out in the investigation as a member of the Order. Price: I'd appreciate it if you did. (James looks in the sky. The sun is setting.) James: Well, I think we better turn in for the night. Kira: Just as well. I'm beat. Nessa: Well, you all did good today. I'm going to stay and help with the investigation on who this "Goshen" is. And Kira, I wish you luck on the rest of your journey. Kira: Thanks, Nessa. Nessa: Well, it's time to get to work. See you all soon? James: Sounds good. Bye, Nessa. (The heroes wave at Nessa and make their way back to the hotel. Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation Capital, a messenger approaches Fire Lord Ozai.) Messenger: My Lord. That invasion you planned on the Galar Region has been halted. We aren't sure if it was the locals or something else. What do you want us to do about it? Ozai: Nothing. Whoever did this is not of concern. Their victory will be the last. We can attack them again at our leisure. Messenger: Yes, my Lord. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Reboot Series Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Category:Transcripts